The present invention relates to a method of fabricating semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming a source/drain region of a semiconductor device.
In the source/drain region formation process of the semiconductor device, an ion implant barrier insulation film defined as a screen insulation film functioning to protect a semiconductor substrate is deposited on the semiconductor substrate. An ion implant process for forming the source/drain region is then performed.
If the ion implant barrier insulation films having the same thickness are formed on the semiconductor substrate in which a PMOS region and a NMOS region are defined and the ion implant process is then performed on each region to form the source/drain region, however, a problem arises because it is difficult to form a source/drain region suitable for the property of each of the PMOS region and the NMOS region.